Our Crossed Fate
by KWesker
Summary: 2 year after the Radiator Springs accident, things faces Raccoon City. Cruz Ramirez, who supposed to be dead, is on the side of the other dead supposed to be, Albert Wesker. Lightning McQueen, who got his life broken, teamed up with the other broken hearted, Chris Redfield. What happens... When past collides future?
1. The Fresh New Start

**_Prolouge - The Fresh New Start_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Cars, Resident Evil! I'm not at Capcom, or at Pixar!_**

 _/Chris Redfield/_

It was 2 year, since Cruz Ramirez got missing. Got killed. Commited suicide, or what so ever... To see that pain on Lightning's face, what was on mine, never thought it could kill me, like the way it used to kill pepole around me, back when I lost Wesker...

Albert Wesker...

I heard rumors about him being alive, even Lightning told me he got to meet him, because of Cruz. Cruz knew Wesker, as he told me. And then, nothing happened. I didn't got to meet Wesker. But I got the chance to meet Cruz.

Cruz Ramirez...

I'm glad, that I lived with that chance, because her personality, made me understand, how I missed that personality, what was misery and charming at the same time. Don't get me wrong, I haven't attracted to Cruz, Lightning would possibly kill me, but not about that. Her personality reminded me a lot about Wesker's. How misery was he. And how charming. How it taked me off from the ground. How it breaked and shattered me, while it fixed my heart into different piece's. That's what I felt, when I was with him.

After 12 year of the accident of losing my former lover, turning 26, soon (gash, it's like May. And I'm turning 26 in October) finally decided that, I really need to move back to the town, where I spent like a year.

Raccoon City.

Wasn't the best choice, I ever made up, because every street, every place reminded me about the good time's with Wesker. But for Lightning, Raccoon City meant dead eyes. Raccoon City was the location, where Cruz's blood got found, and also that knife. So it wasn't the right choice to move up to Raccoon City. But it was really easy choice to made up, because he didn't really want to see his ex-girlfriend anymore, Sally.

Sally Carrera.

Who was my lawyer, back in time. When she found out, I'm here and living, we finally got to contact, and talk about all of these things. I understood about those things, what she went through. How 11 year fell out of her hands, because of Lightning. She learned, after 12 year, how hard is it to handle a loss. I promised her, I'm going back to visit her, as soon, as I can, even I can bring my old primary school friend with myself, Jill.

Jill Valentine.

Who helped with all of this. Returning to Raccoon City, made me meet Lightning, I own a huge thank for her. Even though, I already asked her for another thing. She's working at the S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) and told her, to speak for me. She already did that, as I guess, because my accepting letter came by, but with an interesting handwriting. What reminded me, for a smliar. From long ago...


	2. The Before Dialogue

_**Chapter One – The Before Dialogue**_

 ** _A/N: I don't own Cars, Resident Evil! This is the first time I ever write in Wesker's P.O.V, so..._**

 _/Albert Wesker/_

Cruz didn't died at all. The same old trick played, what I played, when I've escaped from the school, back in time, when I lost everything. And now I had to see, how she suffered from losing everything. But life, wasn't a fairytale for her. The point, what she didn't tell to Lightning, because of his ex-girlfriend, (who was totally afraid of losing Lightning, and I can understand that) she almost told him, but then, the perfect crime scene for Cruz's death.

Even though, it almost got her, reaching the cold fingers for her, and making her sleep forever in the world of darkness. Lucky for Umbrella, she got saved, forever. It almost risked her children's life, but after the virus got into her body, it saved her baby's from death. What killed Cruz everyday more and more, from suffering.

It happened two year ago.

Cruz's wound healed up, from meeting the death, but losing Lightning, never healed up. I saw my younger self in her, when I suffered from the pain. But who said I'm not suffering, still? Since Cruz's accident, we couldn't return back to Springfield, or even somewhere it was around, so it was our last call, to my all time best friend, Jill.

Yes, it was her idea for moving back to Raccoon City, and another thank for Umbrella, for settling me and Cruz down. I mean, three of us, because as the time passed, before moving to Raccoon City, her son got birth. And it was the worst, because he looked a lot like Lightning, and that's what killed Cruz more each day, but Cruz loved him more than anything.

As we got into the picture, there was something, what made our past, coming back to life, again…

We both worked in S.T.A.R.S. Over for a year, almost. She was my assistant, and I was the team leader. It couldn't work any better. Even thought, everybody rumored that, Cruz and I are dating. They all whispered, but as they saw Cruz's baby boy ain't looked like me, not even for a sigh, they all shut their mouth up.

It could be as an ordinary day, until, Cruz flipped over my desk, and dropped a file on, with a big bright smile on.

"This is your last chance, Wesker. Admit it, you miss it as hell, and look, I've accepted it. Less than a week you're going to meet up with your paaaaaast." Cruz welcomed him.

"What are you meaning with this?" Wesker asked, as he picked up that file. "Cruz, don't get up someone who you just look at and think that he's going to be great."

"Read his name and you're going to thank it to me." She kept smiling, while she saw his react. "And Wesker freaking out by 3… 2… 1… Here you go, take your scene!"

"Are you out of your mind, Ramirez?!" Wesker freaked out.

"Hey, if you call me by my last name, it's pretty bad, as I see." Her voice turned to sad.

"Don't dare to act like you're sad, because I know you're doing this because you want past to collide with future. Cruz, it's been 12 year, what if his feelings changed like, he turned out of me?" He asked. But Her face reflected boredom.

"Okay, seriously, Wesker?" Cruz laughed herself off. "Look, I met Chris two year ago, we talked a way deeper before he could have that talk with Lightning. Please, the passion he talked about you haven't died, even though, that was 2 year ago. But 2 year, doesn't change a thing."

"I don't want to chase this feeling again, it breaked me down, like nobody ever did. Yeah, now he did, but, that's for other day." Wesker sighed, as he looked at her. "Are you really sure it's a good idea, Cruz?"

"Look, there's a slight chance that Lightning is going to be with him…" Cruz started as she smiled.

"I saw what you did there, then." Wesker laughed at her.

"Hey, I wanna feel good again, I deserve it too, you too!" Cruz crossed her arms.

"I didn't say a bad thing about it, don't worry."

"I'm not afraid of this. Just, how past will cross future. This thing is way _beyond the past_ …"


	3. When Past Collides Present

**_Chapter Two - When Past Collides Present_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Cars, Resident Evil!_** **_Look, it's the chapter where all will reign down! I'm writing history, lol!_**

 _/Chris Redfield/_

I thought, this day is totally normal. As it started. Jill came by, and we taked to way together. She didn't mind that Lightning came too.

Jill talked about all the fun and stuff what they had before, with her friend, Rebecca. And how "fun" work is, since something is always on gossip, like in High School.

Rebecca greeted us outside of the S.T.A.R.S where they bringed us to the part where we will work. And it was good, until...

There was a girl, dressed in all blue and yellow, with straight black hair, laughing on everything, while she held some papers. Her laugh... Reminded us to Cruz.

"Who's that over there?" I asked.

"You mean the captain's assistent? Her name is..." Jill tried to answer, but then, she turned around to face us.

Her papers fell out of her hands, as she gasped. And she knew who we are. And I knew who she was.

"So Cruz is alive?" I asked.

"Another suprise going to boom your head off, turn your head there." Lightning said.

"They're there and this isn't a drill!" The voice came by Cruz as she ran away infront of our eyes.

"Oh, and tell we know who you are!" I added, but Cruz seemed to turn away.

"And Chris is making sarcastic jokes." Cruz added.

"Hey, Lightning. It's your girl. Why don't you go after her?" I asked.

"I wanna be there when you get your present." Lightning answered.

"My present? What are you talking about?" I freaked out.

"So you really don't know it. I thought Jill only lied." Rebecca said.

"Shut your mouth, Becca." Jill whispered to her. I only rolled my eyes.

All we could hear from Cruz's voice, that she had an argument with somebody. And they were pretty angry.

"When will captain comes out? He seems to be pretty angry on her." Jill sighed.

"Oh don't try to make believe in something what's not true!" I pissed at them.

I just needed to say these words.

Cruz came out. She stood infront of us. It was for like minutes. No words. Only the air passing beetwhen us. Until. He came out to stand infront of us.

"This is unbelieveable..." I whispered, as I tried to catch my breath.

I just saw Wesker... Wesker with my own bare eyes... I thought. It's only a dream. Only that dream. What shouldn't run through in reality. Past colliding...

"Happy suprise day... I'm happy you finally realised he's alive." Lightning whispered.

My face turned to white. What he meant with that I realised it...? Was he really alive through these years? If he, why didn't he taked himself to me? Or to inform me? Contact? Anything! My life... All pain...

"Don't you two say a thing?" Jill breaked the silence.

"You all knew that. And didn't tell me!" I freaked out. "You all knew what breaked my heart. And only now! 12 pain year after! And you just lived your life without realising how bad it hurts me!"

"Only for you..." It was his first sentence towards me. He looked the same... Didn't change a thing...

"Only for me, huh? You've never been this selfish before? Maybe I haven't met you at all..." I said, as I taked my way to leave them.

Fuck this situation. Fuck this place. Fuck my friends. Fuck him! And fuck these feelings inside me...


	4. Running After You Never Felt So Hard

**_Chapter Three - Running After Never Felt So Hard_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Cars, Resident Evil! *smirks* We have Weskerfield action turned on!_**

 _/Albert Wesker/_

As I let him ran away, let my heart break away. I just, couldn't stand facing myself anymore, alone. I did a horrible mistake about not telling him that I'm living. It was all Jill's idea. And when we decided it's time... They moved.

Chris and his family moved way back to Springfield. That wasn't far. But. If he moved. It meant. He step after.

I stayed in Raccoon City. Jill went to Springfields High School, just to keep im touch with Chris. And of course, she told me everything about him. How hard he tried to be happy. But I failed his happyness. I ruined his life. Because of that surviving...

I really wanted to make everyone believe I've died, then something happened. I met Cruz Ramirez, who had an interesting love story, what broked down, like mine. And I saved her, from being really dead. She was happy, but seeing how she survived it, reminded about me. And she knew it.

"You should really go after him!" Jill snapped me back to reality.

"Tells me the woman who told me not to contact with him." I snapped back.

"What? Is that true?!" Lightning asked.

"Yeah. But what so ever? Why don't you two go on and have hate on each other?" I asked.

"It was 2 year, Wesker. Not 12!" Cruz answered.

"Ramirez, don't mean to be rude, I know you got something other in your pocket." I hissed back.

"Chill out, Wesker. Find your love and do what needs to come." Cruz sighed as she faced Lightning. Dumb ass.

Yeah. I left them. On the way to find Chris, who ran away like five minutes ago.

I got used all the secret hidden place's in S.T.A.R.S, because if someone has a child, that's a mess. Since ever Glenn, (Cruz and Lightning's son) ever learned to take his first step's, he's running. And not to say, sometimes it was Cruz's fail.

I found them, on the place where Glenn always hides away. And when I saw Glenn with Chris... I just felt, how my heart turns faster and faster everytime I take a single breath. I felt like in primary school. Good old times.

"Found you." I speaked up.

"I knew Cruz was pregnant. But how cute Glenn's looking like." Chris said.

"So you're good with kids?" I asked.

"I taked care of my younger sister, Claire. You know. You met her before." He answered.

"I'm not that real good. My family never had any younger child than me. Maybe, I was the last." I said.

"Honestly, Wesker. It's been 12 years. Since you've left. And haven't tell me thing." Chris breaked the normal talk.

"Jill's plan." I started.

"Huh?" He asked.

"She told me not to warm you. Then you moved away. And I didn'f find any place to tell. And time flew. Then look. Here we are. Again." I finished.

"If Jill wouldn't tell you that..." He started.

"We would possibly date, still. I can say. Nothing changes inside me. Nothing."

"I really think I should hate you but, not really. I don't have any hate on you." He smiled at me. That smile. Where it all started. His smile.

"After all, we haven't said any close up." I laughed.

"Yes, honestly. Do you think we can go on after all, what we survived?"

"I know we can..." I grabbed his hand to pull him closer to me, and locked my lips on his.

I really missed him...


	5. They Have Kids

**_Chapter Four - They Have Kids_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Cars, Resident Evil!_** **_Oh look, this chappie will leads us to some argument later *winks*_**

 _/Chris Redfield/_

I felt like 12 year fading away, as he returned to me, and I feel all the love I never felt before. Like, we continue this where we finished. Or leaved. Yeah, better word.

"We're going to have another argument if we're taking Glenn back to his parents." I told him.

"Dumb lucked Ramirez's job to do. Not mine." Wesker laughed.

"Same old Wesker I love. Still." I breaked his laugh, while I pulled him down for another kiss.

I really missed this feeling.

"Yeah, we should let this drama flew away easliy." Wesker speaked up.

"You literally lived with this kid for over 2 year and raised this kid, but totally not on your own." I said.

"No. Really. No. Cruz always worried that may he call me as his dad but he didn't did that. So it's okay I guess." Wesker answered.

Meanwhile our warm hearted talk about little Glenn's past two year, we got back to the place, where I left them. And ran away. Because of my shitness.

"Oh so you got him back?" Rebecca cheared up. "He's just so cute ah, we all love him!"

"Okay, this is the time when it's okay to leave, and find Cruz and Lightning." Wesker whispered.

"They went away to her office. They having some, uh, argument?" Jill said.

"Then rather wait here." I said.

Rebecca and Jill both spent their time on Glenn. Just stucking around him. Well. I never admited to myself, I've always wanted to have a kid. But I don't know, really.

"They spend their days like this." Wesker said.

"I couldn't image other way." I admitted.

"Since Cruz found it really, way, better. To have him close and work at the same time. She can trust in these girls. And it's even better. Whenever we're out for some mission, she can spend her time on her son. And when we come back, these girls love to stick around him. Womanizer." Wesker explained.

"Babies are always are. Weakness of womans. I found it out real quick. Not to mention my sister, Claire. She's really good with kids. She would do it all the time." I said. "Really, if I would bring her here, then she would spend her time real good."

There were silence for a few minute. Until... Cruz came out with Lightning on her side. Everything got differenter.

"Girls, thank you for taking so much good care of him, but I would love to have my son for a little time." Cruz breaked the silence.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"This is getting interesting." Wesker whispered.

"So you like drama, huh?" I asked.

"Just watch."

Jill and Rebecca got themeselves away, not to far, but Cruz went over to her son, and picked him up, walking back to face her lover.

"Dying away wasn't the best part. But since I didn't die away, I didn't tell you the best part of my life..." Cruz started.

"Sally told me you were pregnant." Lightning said.

"What? When?" Cruz asked.

"A year ago, on your hearing. On your suicide case." Lightning answered.

"Well. Wasn't the best place to tell I can say. I swear I wanted to tell you, but all the stuff came on..." Cruz continued.

"I'm not angry at you, dear-heart." Lightning said.

"Hey, stop stealing my word!" Wesker breaked their moment.

"Right word, sorry." Lightning laughed.

And. Look. They weren't freaked out, or started to riot. They did it in peace. Calmfully. And everything. I just saw with my bare eyes, how thag family became one. How Lightning held his son, and the joy...

I want to have a family with joy and happines like this so bad...


	6. MC Part 1 - How It Happened

**_Chapter Five - Misheared Conversation Part 1 - How It Happened_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Cars, Resident Evil! Let's spill some drama tea out! *grabs cup of tea*_**

 _/Albert Wesker/_

It was almost a month ago, since everything got back to the normal.

Cruz is happier than ever, she's blossoming like a flower. And me... I'm blossoming too, but way invisible.

All this month... Seeing Chris everyday, getting used to everything in love life. I think it was pretty hard, but after all, seeing him blossoming too, only way to get my heart real fast.

Lightning and Cruz got back together also, and they're literally on their best way to be that perfect imaged couple.

And I'm working on something real hard...

This was the day, when we spent our day in the Umbrella. Now... For science reason. And it was the right way. For now...

"It's crazy, how a month can change like 2 year!" Cruz started.

"Whenever we're beetwhen four eyes, you start up with this." I sighed.

"I cannot come up with another toppic stuff." Cruz admitted.

"Get helpy around here, get me the blood sample." I said.

"Mr. Cold hearted." Cruz sighed as she passed the blood sample in my hand.

"Mrs. Warm hearted." I sighed, as I heard her laughing under her arms.

"It's getting closer..."

"Just get handy and not chatty, Ramirez."

"Yes, sir cold hearted!"

This was Cruz's favourite type of joke. To have fool around. And whenever I saw her laughing, from real heart, it's just, something I never felt. How happy she was at those moments...

 _Few days later..._

Cruz and I had a simple argument. Always, about the job I'm doing in Umbrella. Wish I could spend my days back there, and I could get it over real soon. It's really hard.

"Since why now are you started to work on this?" Cruz asked.

"Because it was the time?" I asked back.

"You're way small time, boy." Cruz sighed.

"Then, you would do it better, mrs. alreadyhasason?" I asked again. In anger.

"Calm down, Wesker. I didn't meant to hurt you." Cruz said.

"Wish I wouldn't have to do this, wish I wouldn't need any child in this life." I said quietly under my nose. Not whispering.

"What did you just said?" Cruz asked, while she gasped.

"I didn't meant this real bad... Just... Pretty tired in all of this." I answered.

"Well. I really hope so, mr. coldheartedwarminside." She laughed on the outside.

But at this time... We didn't know... This all got, heared...


	7. MC Part 2 - Bittersweet Aftermath

**_Chapter Six - Misheared Understanding Part 2 - Bittersweet Aftermath_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Cars,_** **_Resident Evil! And we spilled our tea, let's find our beloved answers!_**

 _/Chris Redfield/_

"Chris what are you doing?" Jill asked.

"I just heared something what should stay secret." I answeres as I walked away from her.

"What's going on? Uh... Chris, wait up for me, please!" Jill shouted, as she ran after me.

"You're the last person I would want to see right now." I crossed my arms.

"You know what I did, but not really why." Jill started. "I was afraid of you two how will react. Maybe lose the feelings. What would turn out worster.

"Jill, you really don't understand. I heard Cruz and Wesker talking about how he dosen't want any child even in the future." I told her

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear it..." Jill sighed.

"He lied straight into my eyes. Well not really. But I heard it." I said.

"Maybe you misheared it." Jill said.

"Maybe not." I snapped back.

We got back inside, after thid short argument thing, where I faced Wesker, again. I was pretty angry at him, but couldn't handle the fast, I was craving for him really bad. And how my heart beated faster and faster.

"Maybe you lied to me." I told him.

"Maybe you should listen to the full conversation if you're on a hearing." Wesker snapped at me.

"What happened after?" I asked.

"He told he didn't meant it." Cruz answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"What you want, is the most important to me." Wesker said.

"You're getting way sweet. I want a little cold hearted." I said.

"You're getting your wish. If you want to." Wesker said.

And... I can trust him. _Forever._


	8. Having Birthday Celebrating And All The

_**Chapter 7: Having Birthday Celebrating And All The Happiness**_

 _/Albert Wesker/_

It's been a week, since that argument got closed. Nobody risked to bring up that topic anymore. Since, it turned out to be June. Summer. Long deep summer, huh?

If we weren't on the side of that family. I mean, with Cruz and Lightning, of course. Since they had a child, and this child is having his birthday in this month, somehow everything got crazier, during the weeks before.

Cruz had panic attacks a few times, what freaked everyone out, but that was, because of nothing, as she answered. But to me, she told me, she freaks because of my project in Umbrella. I told her not to be afraid of that, because that's at the end of the station, so she needs to worry about her son's birthday.

Cruz became my sister. No. I couldn't fall in love with her. The way she was broken, and the way I was broken, how would we do another break down? We wouldn't even date, because we can't love anyone, just those, who we broke their lives.

And this day was no other, than June 18th, Sunday. The day, when their son got birth. And it was his birthday, with his family together. And he finally turned 2 year old.

"Look how happy they are." Cruz walked next to me.

"I couldn't help, but look." I admitted.

"I'm glad you finally at the end of this project. I can't wait until how it happens." Cruz smiled.

"You have everything, now. Time for us." I said.

"Yes, time for you two to happen. I say like it wouldn't happen, but uh, I don't know what I'm literally talking about." Cruz laughed.

"Is everything okay with you now days?" I asked.

"To be honest? I don't know." Cruz answered.

"You feel like you're missing your old life, or something else?"

"I feel like I don't belong here anymore. You know? It was good for hiding away, while keeping a secret, but now, since Lightning returned, I feel like we should get back. I had enough of all of this. And I'm not blaming you, or anybody. You're feel like a part of my family now, since you helped me out of everything. And I can't thank it enough to you, and you clearly know it."

"Ramirez, don't get me way emotional, because I don't want to cry, really. Please stop it there."

"So you got emotions, huh, mr. coldhearted?" She laughed at me.

"I got emotions mrs. warmhearted." I answered.

"Hey, since we got way emotional…" She started, as she looked at me. She couldn't keep, but laugh. "Can I hug you?"

"Get over it, Ramirez." I laughed, as she jumped at me. Literally, I felt how her arms are trying to break me, with her strong hugging power.

I never admitted it, I've always loved hugging. And we never hugged, since I got her back to life, really. She rushed into me, while she cryied real hard. I couldn't think back in time, that I could stop her tears.

And now we really stand here, and she's hugging the shit out of me, but I enjoyed it. As I said, she's a little sister to me. A part of me, what came up, when I died. But my whole life, just stood in front of me, and laughed at me.

"Please, Cruz. Don't kill my boyfriend!" Chris shouted over.

"I've never hugged him before, I needed to give like 2 year of hug." Cruz laughed. "Don't worry, now he's all of yours. Don't freak out hon."

"I'm not a freak to riot." Chris said. "Dumb ass woman."

"I heard what you said." I laughed.

"You hear everything, don't you?"

"You, always."

Yes, I really think this is going to last forever.


	9. Having Them Around Back In Time

_**Chapter Eight - Having Them Around Back In Time**_

 ** _A/N: I don't own Cars, Resident Evil! Last chapter is here, tho'. Let's have some nice time!_**

 _/Chris Redfield/_

As Wesker told me, Cruz told him, that she wants to get back to Radiator Springs. So this ain't went on that easy as she planned it.

She had to get the full plan on Lightning, and get him to get back where they lived. And I guess, Cruz didn't had to spend her entire month on trying to make Lightning come with her.

And it took them the whole July, to get out of Raccoon City. First, it kindda felt empty without them. But, after all, we got used to it.

We haven't saw each other until now. Almost since 2 year, after Cruz deciding, that she's wanna go back. But now, they came back. They heard it from Jill, as I found it out, later.

And it was, April 27th. The day, when I saw Wesker at the last time. And… Kira's first birthday ever.

She was a total miracle to us, made our days brighter, each day. And we didn't need anything more. Only her, to grow happy and healthy. This was, everything we needed.

"Oh my god, it happened like 2 years, since we was here…" Cruz gasped.

"Yeah, because you didn't want any contact with them, dumbass." Lightning added.

"Looks like somebody stealing my words, again." Wesker said.

"No, I'm not doing it, me? Hah, you're joking." Lightning laughed.

"I would life I would say it's not good to see you guys again." Wesker said.

"Cold hearted being nice, huh?" Lightning joked.

"Another joke like this, and I'm killing you off, complete." I told him. "Cruz wouldn't be that happy."

"What's with me?" Cruz asked back.

"Nothing!" We all answered, after we laughed.

"Boys…" Cruz muttered.

"Woman…" Lightning muttered.

Well, family got back on road. And hopefully, they won't get away that easy this time.

After all, we finally got understand all of these family joys, what they enjoyed, and got into every minute of parenting.

Whenever I tried to hold Kira in my arms, I was really afraid, that whenever I hold her, I will break her. And yes, I got these comments, and no, not only from Wesker. And that freaked me out, really. All the time.

"To be honest, I can't pick who she really looks like." Lightning said.

"Well, honestly. She has both of us." Wesker said.

"Yeah, I can see it from her." Cruz said.

"How in the hell do you know these things?" Lightning.

"A woman, always know these. And a mother does. Learn this, honey." Cruz answered.

"Don't matter how much she's on my nerves… I really love her." Lightning said.

"I love you too, and you know it well." Cruz smiled at him.

"Yeah, we know this feeling too." Wesker rolled his eyes. "Get a room you two before things get out of hands."

"You two never had cute times for yourself? You can't be too coldhearted man." Cruz sighed.

"I'm not drolling on these newspaper's, like you do, warmhearted." Wesker fought back.

"So you continued racing?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Exactly. Jackson was lucky, he won some Piston cups over the years, but now, I fight back!" Cruz answered.

"Chill out, babe. It's not even racing season. It's going to happen, like autumn." Lightning said.

"I'm just way exicted!" Cruz smiled.

Yes. This is called family. And we build up by ourselves. And we choiced this family.

But we never knew it from there… How hard it will be, to leave everything behind…


End file.
